L'ordre de Shay
by Eresium
Summary: Shay Patrick Cormack est dans one pièce comme mon oc, on suivra ses aventures pour jugé le gouvernement mondial
1. Chapter 1

**Première fanfiction, toute critique est la bien venu.**

«Parle»

'Pense'

**Dans cette fanfiction, on retrouve Shay Patrick Cormack de Ac rogue dans le monde de one piece, il n'est ni un assassin ni un templier, je le choisis comme base pour un protagoniste, il ce battra avec une épée et un pistolet parfois, et aura sa tenue de templier de base, il sera extrêmement puissant, en rivalité avec les yonkou et les trois amiraux, il possède le haki, un fruit de démon, pour le reste lisez et apprécié ;)**

**Fruit du démon de Shay: Fumestu no mi, rend immortel la personne qui l'a manger dans une certaine mesure ( basé sur Hidan de Naruto), Il ne peut mourir que de vieillesse, ou que son corps sois désintégrer, il ne peut plus nager mais ne ce noie pas, le haki et Kairōseki n'annule pas son fruit du démon mais le rende tout de même faible.**

**Je ne possède ni one piece ni Shay.**

* * *

Quelques années avant l'histoire Canon

* * *

~~Marine Ford~~ Bureau de Sengoku.

L'amiral en chef de la flotte, Sengoku, avait devant lui les trois amiraux de la marine.

«Kuzan, Borsalino et Shay, le Gorousei ordonne la mise à mort des habitants d'Ohara, vous êtes tout les 3 chargés de commander une attaque Buster Call.»

Kuzan était plutôt surpris

«N'est ce pas trop pour une simple île ?»

«Le Gorousei ne veut prendre aucun risque après la trahison de Jaguar D Saul.»

Kuzan semblait alors triste pour son vieil ami.

«C'est fatiguant tout ce travail, allons faire le travail et on pourra ce reposer»

«Borsalino, je crois que Sengoku n'a pas finis.»

«Merci Shay, il est vrai que je n'ai pas finis, avec vous, vous devez prendre 2 personne assez spécial, tout d'abord Spandam, il s'agit d'un test pour le promouvoir a la tête de CP9, ensuite de Sakazuki, c'est une vice-amiral extrêmement puissant, je veux voir son efficacité, Borsalino tu surveille Spandam, Shay je te laisse Sakazuki.»

«Pourquoi Kuzan n'a pas de rôle ?»

«On est pas tous feignant comme toi Borsalino.»

«Tait toi Kuzan.»

«SA SUFFIT» une aura doré entouré alors Sengoku.

«Kuzan est chargé de s'occuper du traître Jaguar D Saul, maintenant aller travailler.»

«Bien» ils dirent ensemble.

* * *

Time SKip

* * *

L'île d'Ohara était en feu, les érudits se faisaient tuer un part un.

«Meurt pour la justice.» Sakazuki avait un sourire sadique sur son visage alors qu'il transperçait le cœur d'un érudit avec un bras fait de magma.

Les marines autour de lui tiré sur les érudits par ordre de Spandam qui avait Borsalino a ses côtés, au milieu de se carnage ce trouvait Shay, qui ne pouvait pas tué les érudit.

'Ce carnage, pour de simple chercheur ? Vouloir détruire le monde ? Ils sont fous, ils ne cherchent que la connaissance.' pensait-il

« Amiral Cormack, vous ne vous joignez pas a la justice ? »

« Sakazuki, ce n'est pas la justice, c'est un massacre »

« Ce sont des criminels, les criminels mérite de subir la justice absolu de la marine »

« Ce ne sont pas de criminels mais des érudits »

Shay remarquait alors qu'un marine allait tuer un enfant qui avait l'air d'avoir a peine 4 ans, un coup de feu s'ensuit alors et le marine tombe a terre, la balle s'étant logé dans son cœur, les marines ont alors arrêter le massacre et on regarder le soldat a terre, puis le tireur.

« SA SUFFIT, nous ne massacrons pas des innocents, encore moins des enfants, je vous ordonne de retourné sur les navires. »

« Vous êtes un traître, vous ne méritez pas le titre d'amiral. »

« Et que va tu faire Sakazuki ? »

« Te tué. » Sakazuki lui envoyait une colonne de magma, mais Shay l'avait disperser d'un coup d'épée, avant d'apparaître devant Sakazuki et de lui mettre un coup de pied renforcer de Haki au visage.

« Si quelqu'un d'autre a des objections vous pouvez me défier sinon au trav- » Il à était coupé par une épée de lumière sortant de son cœur.

« Borsal-ino ? »

« Tu a tué un marin et frappé un vice-amiral, et surtout désobéi a un ordre, je t'ordonne de t'arrêter tu sera juger par Sengoku lui même. »

L'épée c'est dissipé peu après et Shay s'est alors rendu ne voulant pas affronter ses amis.

« Je vous suis. »

* * *

Time skip

* * *

Shay ce trouvait a Seichi Marījoa, la capital même du gouvernement mondial, devant lui ce trouvait, Kong, Sengoku, Borsalino, Kuzan et quelque dragon céleste assis sur leur esclave, Kong présidait ce qui semblait être un tribunal.

« Shay Patrick Cormack, Amiral de la Marine, vous êtes reconnus coupable de trahison et d'insubordination, qu'avez vous à dire? »

« Je ne regrette pas mes actions, Ohara était rempli d'érudit et non de monstre voulant détruire le monde »

« Sale plèbe, comment ose tu parler comme sa en notre présence, nous les dragons céleste. »

« Si sa ne tient qu'à moi je vous aurais déjà tué. »

« SA SUFFIT, Shay vous êtes retenu, coupable, vous serez exécuter au yeux du monde à Marine Ford, puis vous pourrirez a Impel Down pour le reste de vos jours. »

Les dragons céleste avait l'air heureux de cette nouvelle, mais alors la terre a commencer a trembler.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Une aura semblait apparaître autour de Shay.

« Si je dois être emprisonné et mourir au yeux du monde alors je préfère que ce soit une bonne raison. »

« Peut importe ce que vous pensé, il en sera ainsi. »

« Alors je vais vous donné une bonne raison, Kong »

A ce moment Shay avait disparut et est réapparu derrière deux dragons céleste, Kong et le reste des personne présente ce sont alors levé, mais Shay avait déjà attraper le cou de premier et la brisé puis a saisi le deuxième dragon céleste avant de s'en servir de bouclier contre Borsalino qui le bombardé de projectiles de lumière, Shay commençait alors a s'enfuir quand face a lui apparaissait l'Amiral en chef de la Flotte.

« Tu ne passera pas Shay, subis la justice. »

Peu après une énorme énergie doré sortait du corps de Sengoku qui avait alors écraser Shay d'un coup de poing faisant tremblé la terre sainte, une fois que Sengoku désactivait son fruit du démon, on pouvait voir Shay inconscient.

« Pouvoir ce déplacer avec des menottes en Kairōseki reste impensable pour un utilisateur de fruit du démon, mais même toi tu reste faible. »

* * *

Time skip

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs années que Shay avait était exécuté officiellement et ensuite conduit a Impel Down au tout dernier étage, il avait entendu toute sorte de nouvelle, la création des Shichibukai, la monté de Sakazuki en tant qu'amiral et les titres qui leur a était attribué, Kizaru pour Borsalino, Aokiji pour Kuzan, et Akainu pour Sakazuki.

« Shay, nourriture. »

« Merci, des nouvelles du monde extérieur ? »

« Comme tu le sait on a capturé Hiken no Ace, il était présent avec toi, il est l'un des commandants de Barbe Blanche, il a était amené au QG et il l'exécute bientôt. »

« Barbe Blanche ne vous laissera jamais faire. »

« Sengoku à réuni toute les forces de la Marine, et tout les Shichibukai pour lui faire face. »

« Intéressant tu ne pense pas Jinbei ?

« Sa ne me concerne pas. »

« Tu es pas drôle. »

« Je vous laisse je dois retourner en cuisine. »

« Merci soldat »

Peu après Shay avait vu le même soldat volait et s'écrasait contre une cage.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Sa réponse lui vient d'un cri.

« ACE »

Puis un garçons au chapeau de paille apparaît avec des prisonniers avec lui.

« Où est-il ? Où est Ace ? »

« Luffy il a pas l'air d'être la on devrait y aller. » Ivankov lui disait.

« Ivankov, que fait tu ici ? »

« J'aide luffy-boy, sa te regarde pas Rogue. »

« Qui c'est ? Tu sais où est Ace ? »

Jinbe c'est alors approché.

« Ton frère est a Marine Ford. »

« Quoi ? »

« Libère moi je t'aiderai a libéré ton frère je lui doit beaucoup. »

Luffy à alors libéré Jinbei avec une clé en cire.

« Alors tu part Jinbei ? »

« C'est qui ? »

« Un dangereux criminel, Luffy-boy ne t'en préoccupe pas. »

« Attend Ivankov, Luffy si tu aide cette homme il pourra t'aider a récupérer Ace, tes chances seront beaucoup plus grande. »

« Jinbei, on peut pas faire confiance a quelqu'un qui tue ses coéquipier. »

« Il tue ses coéquipier ? »

« Oui Luffy-boy. »

« Je ne t'aime pas toi, mais si tu aide Ace alors je te libère »

« Sais tu qui je suis garçon ? »

« Non t'es qui ? »

« Je m'appelle Shay Patrick Cormack. »

« Jamais entendu parler. »

Shay était surpris que ce garçons ne le connaissait pas, Ivankov a alors expliquait qui il était.

«Cet homme est aussi appelé, Rōgu no Shay, il est connus pour être un amiral de la marine qui a tué un de ses hommes et a désobéi au ordres sur l'extermination de l'île d'Ohara, et avoir tué deux dragons céleste. »

« Tu connais Robin alors ? »

« Robin ? »

« Un de mes Nakama, il vient de Ohara. »

« Il y a des survivant ? » Shay était choqué.

« Quand au dragon céleste j'en ai frappé un aussi, mais pourquoi a tu tué un de tes camarades ? »

« Il allait tué un enfant de 4 ans, je n'allais pas le laisser faire surtout a des gens qui n'ont rien fait de mal »

« Je n'aime pas que tu tue un de tes camarades, mais je comprend la raison shishishi, libérons le »

« Tu es fou Luffy-boy. »

Peu après Luffy avait libéré Shay.

« Maintenant allons sauvé Ace. »

« J'ai besoin de mon équipement avant, je l'ai forgés et fabriqué moi même, elle sont entreposés dans une vitrine dans l'arsenal de la prison. »

« Allons y alors. »

« J'espère qu'on va pas croisé Magellan »

« Tu t'inquiète beaucoup Jinbei. »

« Il a raison Shay, Magellan est le directeur de la prison pour une bonne raison. »

« Il est fort ? »

« Oui Luffy-boy »

Ils étaient remonté au 4ème étage, et ils y avaient trouvé l'équipement de Shay ( sa tenue de templier de base)

« Parfait, on peut aller chercher ton frère, merci du détours. »

« Bien allons-y »

Ils ont recommençaient a courir, mais une vague de poison s'est écrasé devant avant qu'une sorte de grand démon humanoïde ne ce forment devant eux.

« Où croyez-vous aller ? »

« Magellan »

« C'est lui Magellan ? »

« Avancer je m'occupe de lui je vous rattraperez ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Bonne chance Shay. »

« Je crée ma propre chance Luffy. »

« Allons-y Luffy. »

« D'accord Jinbei. »

Magellan avait alors envoyer une vague de poison pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais Shay est apparu devant et l'a dispersé d'un coup d'épée.

« Ton combat est avec moi. »

« Tu vais te dissoudre Rōgu no Shay »

« Je t'attend. »

Magellan envoyait alors des vagues de poison, mais Shay les bloques avec son aura, Magellan avait disparut alors et était réapparut derrière Shay avant de lui planté un poing dans le dos, le poison faisait un trou dans son ventre.

« Tu n'a pas encore retrouvé ta pleine forme traître. »

Shay c'est alors levé.

« Sa fait mal, sa fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas détruit mon cœur comme sa »

Puis Shay avait disparut et avait transperçait Magellan a l'estomac, avant de lui trancher les tendons d'une jambes, Magellan hurlait de douleur.

« Tu peux déjà utilisé ton Haki ? «

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, mais ne nous suis plus. »

Puis Shay était partit.

Sur un bateau de la marine, Luffy crié a Bon Clay de rejoindre le bateau.

« Luffy, je me suis occupé de Magellan, on doit y aller, je suis désolé pour ton ami. »

« Luffy-boy il a raison on y va. »

« Bien. »

* * *

Premier chapitre de finis, les critiques sont apprécier donc hésité pas, prochain chapitre, Le retour de Shay, la bataille de Marine Ford, et la création d'un nouvel ordre.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapitre.

« Parle »

'Pense'

Je ne possède ni One piece, ni Shay.

* * *

Marine Ford.

Sengoku était debout a coté de l'échafaud avec Ace a ses cotés, il surplombait les marines.

« Vous êtes la force de la marine, aujourd'hui le monde nous regarde, aujourd'hui nous ferons face a l'homme le plus fort du monde, Barbe Blanche, et surtout aujourd'hui on met fin a une lignée que tout le monde pense éteint, Ace qui est ton père ? »

« Mon père est Barbe Blanche. »

« Je parle de ton vrai père, celui que ta mère Portas D rouge a essayer de cacher, je parle de Gold Roger. »

Toute les personnes qui visionnait l'événement ainsi que les marines étaient choqués de l'information.

« Et c'est pour mettre fin a sa lignée qu'on va affronter Barbe Blanche. »

Peu après la marine pouvait voir des bateaux approchait.

« C'est la flotte de Barbe Blanche ? »

« Je ne vois nul part son navire. »

« Où est le Mobydick ? »

Les navires ce sont alors approchait de la côte quand, juste dans la berge, l'eau a explosé et le Mobydick et deux autres navires était apparu.

« Gwahahahah, Sengoku c'est un rassemblement que tu amène là. »

« Barbe Blanche, pour te faire face je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Je suppose que tu ne me rendra pas mon commandant, alors ce sera la guerre. »

Barbe Blanche écartait alors les bras et les fracasser dans l'atmosphère créant de grande fissure, peu après l'île était recouvert d'une grande ombre.

« Un tsunami ? Cette homme est fou. »

« Nous sommes face a l'homme le plus fort du monde, mais n'ayez crainte, la justice l'emporte toujours. »

Peu après Aokiji avait sauté devant la vague et l'avais gelé puis l'avait transformé en lance de glace et les envoyait sur les navires pirates, mais Marco l'un des commandant de Barbe Blanche les à arreter avec ses flammes azur, Aokiji décidait alors de ce replié, mais avant il gelait l'eau pour emprisonnaient les navires pirates.

« Ace, tu veut bien patienter le temps que j'arrive ? »

« Oui père » hurlait Ace.

« Bien allez-y mes enfants libérons Ace. »

Les pirates avaient alors hurlé de joie avant de commençaient a courir vers les marines.

Du coté des marines, Sengoku avait ordonné de faire monté le mur de protection, mais il était bloqué par la glace d'Aokiji.

« Aokiji, ta glace est une gêne. »

Aokiji n'avait pas répondu, Akainu c'était alors levé.

« Je vais leur faire goûter la justice. »

Sakazuki avait alors envoyer plusieurs poing de magma dans le ciel qui s'était écraser sur la glace, tuant des pirates et libérant le mur, qui s'était dresser.

« Alors s'était ton plan Sengoku. »

Peu après le mur qui encerclait les pirates avait commencé a tiré avec des canons posté en hauteur, alors que les pirates ce faisait massacré Barbe blanche c'était fait transperçait par l'épée d'un de ses fils qui l'accuse de trahison et de les avoirs abandonnés au pacifista, Barbe blanche l'avait alors serré dans ses bras pendant que Akainu avait critiqué le fait qu'un de ses fils était si facile a dupé.

Mais d'un coup une ombre avait recouvert une partie de la glace, avant qu'un navire ne s'était écrasé dessus, la bataille s'était alors arrêter et ils entendaient tous un cris alors.

« ACE »

Luffy est alors apparut.

« Garp, t'a foutu famille fait encore des siennes » grognait Sengoku.

« LUFFY » Répondait Ace.

« Vous avez vu qui il a avec lui ? » demandait Aokiji

« Je vois crocodile, Ivankov, Jinbei et d'autre pirate notoire enfermé a Impel Down. »

Peu après quelqu'un était sorti du navire.

« Ce n'est pas qui je pense, je rêve Garp ? »

Les amiraux était choqué eux aussi, peu après la personne disparut, et une explosion était entendu plus loin sur la glace, On pouvait y voir une personne appuyait sur son épée qui faisait face au deux groupe.

« Que fait tu ici Shay ? »

« Sa fait longtemps Sengoku. »

Les marines était confus.

« Shay ? C'est pas un traître qui a était exécuté ? »

« Tu devrais rétablir la vérité aux yeux du monde Sengoku. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, voici Shay Patrick Cormack, ou encore Rōgu no Shay, je sais que nous l'avions exécuté devant vous, mais son fruit du démon l'empêche de mourir, il à manger le Fumestu no mi, ce qui le rend immortel, il ne peut mourir que de vieillesse sauf si son corps est désintégrer, ne l'approcher que sous extrême prudence. »

« J'ai tant attendu pour te faire fondre Shay. »

« Sakazuki, j'aimerai te voir essayé »

Akainu avait alors commencé a courir après lui avec un poing rempli de magma que Shay arrêtait avec son épée, avant de sortir son pistolet et de tué un pacifista a porté, Shay a alors repousser Akainu, pendant que Luffy commencé a courir après l'échafaud.

« Akainu, sa te va bien comme titre, le chien rouge du gouvernement. »

« Tait toi traître, je vais te tué. »

« Je veux te voir essayer. »

Akainu avait alors laissé le magma éclaté du sol, et s'était diriger vers Shay, qui envoyait une onde de choc avec son Haki, le corps de Shay était alors recouvert d'une aura argenté, il avait alors disparut et réapparut devant Akainu en baissant son épée en diagonale, Akainu reculait alors mais l'épée réussit a lui transperçait la peau le blessant a cause du Haki, peu après Shay avait sorti son pistole et tiré dans la jambe de Akainu avec une balle chargé de Haki, leur bataille continuait de faire rage, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion ce fasse entendre de l'échafaud, Shay et Akainu ont regarder l'échafaud, pour voir Sengoku dans sa forme de Boudha, et Ace et Luffy le fuyant.

« Bande d'incapable, ils ne peuvent même pas exécuté un pirate. »

Akainu avait alors disparut pour affronter Ace et Luffy.

« Barbe Blanche n'est qu'un perdant pourquoi tu te bat pour lui Ace ? »

« Tait toi, Barbe Blanche est un grand Pirate, il marquera cette ère de son nom et je le ferai roi des pirates. »

« Pourtant ce vieil homme vous appelle ses fils, incapable d'avoir sa propre famille, ce n'est qu'une excuse pathétique pour un vieillard. »

Ace en colère attaquait alors Akainu, mais ce fit vite battre, alors que Luffy regardé le combat.

« Le magma est bien plus chaud que le feu, c'est pas car tu as un fruit de type logia que tu es invincible. »

Puis Akainu c'était tourné vers Luffy.

« Je vais te tuer aussi, pensé que deux des enfants des plus grands criminels de l'histoire soit frère, meurt fils de dragon. »

Akainu était alors apparut devant Luffy prêt a le transperçait avec un poing recouvert de magma, mais alors Ace s'était interposé prêt a prendre le coup qui n'était jamais venu.

« Ace ? Tu n'a rien ? »

Ace était surpris et c'est retourné pour voir Shay au dessus d'eux un poing lui transperçant la poitrine, il crachait du sang.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire sa pour moi ? »

« J'ai promis a Luffy de te sauver. »

« Shay pourquoi te sacrifier pour moi ? »

« Je ne mourrais pas t'inquiète pas. »

Akainu rigolait alors.

« Traître tu ose les protéger alors que tu es un ancien amiral, merci d'ailleurs c'est grâce à ta trahison que j'ai pu atteindre ce poste. »

L'air c'est alourdit autour d'eux.

« Luffy, Ace fuyaient je m'en occupe. »

« Mais tu va mourir si on te soigne pas maintenant. »

« FAIT LE LUFFY »

« Luffy viens on y va. »

Akainu riait encore plus fort.

« Tu crois que je vais les laisser fu- » Akainu a était coupé car son bras qui transperçait Shay avait était sectionné.

« Quoi ? »

Shay ce levait alors avant qu'il ne donne un coup de pied chargé de Haki qui avait envoyé Akainu volait, l'aura argenté brillant bien plus que la dernière fois et Marine Ford commençait a tremblé.

« Je vais mettre fin a cette guerre, Sengoku, viens m'affronter. »

« Tu crois pouvoir le battre avec un trou dans le poitrine ? » Lui demandait Akainu accompagnait des autres amiraux.

« Alors je vais vous battre tout les 3 avant de l'affronter. »

Puis Shay avait disparut pour frapper Akainu au visage, il esquivait derrière un trait de lumière qui menaçait de décapité, puis il avait attaquer aokiji, et lui coupa les tendons le sortant du combat avant de ce faire décapité par une épée de lumière de Kizaru.

« Essaie de te relevé après sa. »

« On a gagner ? » demandait Aokiji.

Akainu, ne pouvait plus ce levé des blessures qu'il avait subit et de la perte de sang dû à son bras sectionné, Sengoku était alors a leur côté.

« Ce n'est pas finis, attention Kizaru. »

Kizaru était surpris alors qu'une épée passait à travers sa poitrine.

« Comment c'est po-possibl-e ? je t'ai coup-é la tê-te. » Kizaru crachait du sang.

Derrière lui le corps de Shay tenait un épée alors que sa tête était toujours au sol.

« Il est vrai que sa fait mal de ce faire décapité, mais mon fruit me donne l'immortalité absolu, désolé Borsalino je t'aimais bien. »

Sur ce il avait sorti son épée de son corps le laissant tombé a terre.

« A ton tour Sengoku » Disait Shay en remettant sa tête sur son cou, de la fumé s'en échappait.

Sengoku s'était transformé en Boudha doré géant, avant d'envoyer son poing vers Shay, qui le bloquait avec son épée, mais la force de Sengoku le surpassait l'obligeant a la tenir avec ses deux mains, malgré tout Shay avait était repoussé.

« Tu es vraiment puissant Sengoku. »

« Toi aussi Shay, tu aurai pu me remplacer depuis le temps. »

« Pas si on m'ordonne de tué des innocents, prenons les choses aux sérieux tu veux. »

L'aura de Shay avait alors éclater créant un cratère autour de lui, il lancer un slash de son épée qui continuait a travers un projectile argenté, Sengoku avait laisser éclater toute sa puissance le recouvrant totalement de son aura doré, et il affrontait l'attaque avec son poing créant une énorme explosion, avant qu'il ne disparaissait malgré sa taille imposante et frappait Shay sur le coté le faisant volé sur la moitié de l'île, Shay c'était relevé alors que Sengoku apparaissait derrière lui prêt a l'abattre, mais Shay l'avait esquivé et contre attaquait lui faisant quelques blessures sur le corps, avant que Sengoku ne le repousse avec son aura et l'attaque.

« je vais profité que tu ne sois pas encore réhabitué au combat, pour t'arrêter a nouveau. »

Mais alors Barbe Blanche c'était dresser entre Shay et Sengoku, claquant son bisento recouvert de son fruit du diable contre le poing de boudha de Sengoku, la puissance derrière les deux attaques à crée un énorme fossé.

« Barbe Blanche Pourquoi le protège tu ? »

« Il a sauvé mon fils, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

« Alors je vais vous battre tout les deux. »

Mais alors la voix de quelqu'un ce faisait entendre.

« Cette guerre est finis. »

Sengoku ne pouvant pas affronté 2 yonkou avait alors renoncé.

« Bien Shanks, nous avons finis cette guerre, vous pouvez partir. »

« Mais- »

« Non Akainu, nous avons perdu un amiral, si nous continuons il ne restera rien du gouvernement mondial. »

« Prenez vos mort et rentré chez vous. »

Les deux camps était d'accord avec Shanks, mais Shay regarde alors les personnes autour de lui.

« Je vais crée un nouvel ordre qui montrera les péchés du gouvernement mondial, l'ordre des templier, et avec elle toute une flotte vous jugera pour vos crimes, tel sera notre justice. »

Shanks était étonné de voir un homme prêt a défier le gouvernement autre que Dragon.

« Shay monte sur mon navire on te déposera sur une île en chemin, Barbe Blanche je te laisse prendre Luffy avec toi, il est encore trop tôt pour qu'on ce voit. »

Barbe Blanche était d'accord, c'était grâce à lui que Ace était libre après tout.

« Bon allons-y. »

* * *

**Fin de chapitre**

**L'ordre des templiers est crée, ils ne seront pas comme les templier de AC mais plus le nom d'un équipage pirate, chaque templier serait le commandant d'une flotte, il ne seront pas considérer comme des pirates a cause de leur envie de juger le gouvernement mondial.**

**Shay est normalement a égalité avec Sengoku, il est encore plus faible que Barbe Blanche, je rappelle que si il semble pathétique contre Sengoku est surtout qu'il a affronté les 3 Amiraux et en plus il est plus habitué au combat.**

**Je compte le raccrocher au canon Luffy au bout des 2 ans, mais en attendant nous le suivrons pour la création de l'ordre des templiers.**


End file.
